


关于传统节日的合理意见采纳

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 2017年Spones情人节贺文。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 1





	关于传统节日的合理意见采纳

起初Spock注意到Jim的异常。他比往日更加…闪闪发光。Spock花了数倍的时间观察舰长，发现他打了发胶，涂了护肤品和化妆品，并且最重要的是，神情中透露着一种期待。Spock回顾了近三天的登舰记录，确定没有新的成员加入企业号。

他怀抱着疑惑，注意到舰桥上每个人都格外闪亮，包括Uhura。Spock维持日常的专业水准完成了班次，尽管从舰长开始，每个人都在以为他没注意时偷笑。

班次结束后，Jim和Spock一起进入电梯。Spock抓住机会提出自己的疑问。

“今天是情人节，”Jim慷慨地解答道，“通常人类会搞点烛光晚餐，玫瑰花，神秘礼物，一丝不缕地躺在情人床上，然后做爱，疯狂地做爱。”

Spock想要指出有些人类不会在这一天做这种事，但在这之前Jim吹着口哨走出电梯。Spock注意到他不是去餐厅。

他接着意识到自己应该提醒舰长不要和下属发生关系，但是似乎已经太晚了。

两个小时以后，Spock发现舰长的话还在他脑海里挥之不去。这是非常令人困扰的，所以Spock放下PADD，开始思考。

他很快认识到这是因为他不确定他的恋人是否会期待他做出这样的举动。尽管他的恋人和Jim在爱情方面的价值取向有极大分歧，但他们毕竟是多年好友。

Spock思考了许久。如果认真对待Jim无心的建议，那么

a)Leonard非常高兴，他们的感情得到促进。

b)Leonard认为这是没有必要的，但被Spock打动，他们的感情得到促进。

c)Leonard认为这是没有必要的，并且认为Spock生病了。在Spock一番解释后，他们的感情得到促进。

反之，如果忽略Jim的话，按照他们往日的计划，今天不在约会日程内。那么

a)Leonard感到被忽视，他们的感情受到破坏。

b)Leonard本来就无所期待，他们的感情维持原样。

Spock穿戴整齐，出发去找Sulu。他希望他能在植物实验室找到他，考虑到Sulu的丈夫在光年之外。

* * *

Leonard痛恨情人节，不比痛恨其它节日少。在这一天（通常是将近午夜时）他们会接到大量把异物塞进自己（或情侣，如果干出这事以后他们还是情侣的话）的体腔里取不出来的病患，还有千百年不变试图搞点烛光晚餐却把自己和自己的小房子（在企业号上，就是舱房，愿Scotty安好）烧个精光的蠢货，相比之下，对Sulu种出的长得像玫瑰的东西过敏的病患都不算什么蠢货了。

而最令他烦躁的是弥漫在医疗湾里的浮躁气息，所有人都在挤眉弄眼，偷看时钟。他十分想宣布今天延长班次，但考虑到这里每个人都可以在他的咖啡里下毒，或者趁他小睡的时候给他来一针不知道什么玩意儿，他还是仁慈地准点宣布了解散。

（不，他没有思考过怎么谋杀这些蠢货。起码没有认真思考过。）

他回到自己的舱房，识别身份后门自动打开，灯却没开。

“见鬼，灯坏了吗？”Leonard抱怨出声来，“又是哪个蠢货短路了系统？”

“否定的，Leonard，”从黑暗中突然亮起一点火光，Leonard走进舱房，眯起眼睛。

“Spock，那是蜡烛吗？”

“肯定的，Leonard，”现在Leonard能看清瓦肯人了，他躬身站在烛光映照的桌边，很快又一支蜡烛亮了起来。

“我的上帝啊，Spock，你想把我的舱房烧掉吗？”Leonard走过去，从烛台上取下已经点亮的蜡烛，把其它蜡烛都点亮。他看向桌面上的牛扒和沙拉，心里涌过一阵柔情。他问道：“这是烛光晚餐？”

“Leonard，”他的恋人柔声呼唤道。Leonard转头看他，发现瓦肯人手持一束……Sulu种出来的类似玫瑰的恶魔生物。Leonard强忍住后退一步的冲动，挤出一个笑容。

“谢谢你，Spock，这很……浪漫。”他说。

Spock没有回答，安静地注视着他，过了漫长的几秒钟后，他说：“你不喜欢。”

“不！不……好吧，我不喜欢这个，”Leonard伸手示意了下Spock手中的恶魔生物，“我今天接诊了五起对它过敏的病患。我可不想亲身试一试。”

Spock挑眉，很快地消失在黑暗中，回来时手中空空。他走到Leonard身边，替他拉开椅子。

“呃……谢谢。”Leonard说。

Spock又停顿了一会儿。然后：“你不喜欢我为你拉开椅子？”

“骑士风度，”Leonard没忍住加了点嘲讽的语气，“当然，我很喜欢。”他看向Spock，“Spock，你今晚有点不对劲。”

“我并不觉得我较平时有何特别之处，”Spock回答说。这才是他的Spock，Leonard低下头把餐巾铺在腿上。

他们安安静静地吃完晚饭。一般来说Leonard会讲点工作上的事，但今天的案例都太……糟心。或者他们会聊聊Jim（不这才不诡异），但Jim一整天都没有出现，Leonard确定他约了几个姑娘玩去了。Leonard对用餐时的静默并不介意，何况他也真的很累了。他没有意识到Spock一直在观察他。

“谢谢你，Spock，”Leonard礼貌地说，“晚餐很棒。”

“这是我所愿意看到的。”Spock回答说，“我可否认为你需要休息和睡眠？”

Leonard做了个鬼脸。“是的，今天特别忙。”

Spock很贴心稍微调高灯光，吹熄蜡烛。他开始收拾餐桌，并且阻止了Leonard帮他一把的试图。他离开Leonard的舱房，站在门口说：“祝你好眠，Leonard。”

Leonard叹了口气。他伸手亲吻Spock的手指，瓦肯人脸绿起来。

“谢谢你，我们周六可以再做一次。”他安抚Spock说。

“我很期待。”Spock回答说。他站在原地看着Leonard，似乎花了一点时间跟自己辩论，在Leonard开口询问前倾身亲吻Leonard的嘴唇。

“我也很喜欢你的陪伴。”他说。

Leonard露出一个真心的笑容。

* * *

Spock并没有预料到计划会失败，这是他没有考虑过的可能性。他并不感到气馁，只是总结经验教训。从目前收集的数据来看，Leonard并不反感人类所谓浪漫的尝试，但是也并不格外喜欢。

Spock认为这可能是因为Leonard今天工作格外忙碌的缘故。但是也有可能Leonard就是不喜欢。事实上，这是很有可能的。

总结：在与Leonard的恋情方面不能采取Jim的建议。

Spock再一次回顾今晚失败的尝试，认为已经充分地分析过了。他照常进行了冥想，随后沉沉睡去。

次日早晨，Spock在门口发现了一支真正的玫瑰，一张便条裹着它的茎部下方三分之一处。Spock蹲下身，拾起玫瑰，展开便条，其上是Leonard潦草的笔迹：

> Spock：
> 
> 谢谢你送的听诊器，我非常喜欢，希望这没有耗掉你一整周的复制机配额。
> 
> 这朵玫瑰是我亲自威胁Sulu要到的，除了Jim没有人会对它过敏。
> 
> 期待周六的晚餐。
> 
> 你的：Leonard

Spock找了一个水杯，盛了半杯水放在床头柜上，把玫瑰放在其中。他重新回顾了整个事件，认为这次行动不能称作失败的。

他仍然设法准时到达舰桥。环顾舰桥，他发现Jim并不在舰桥上，Sulu格外活跃，而其他人多少有点疲倦。他呼叫了Leonard，询问事情的进展。Leonard愉快地告诉他Jim半夜因为过敏被送到医疗室，现在已经脱离病危状态。

Spock发现自己的心情较平日略为松快。他发现舰桥上的人都在偷偷打量他，但既然并不影响工作效率，Spock决定不予指出。


End file.
